The art of seduction
by Little Miss CIT
Summary: Duncan decides to teach Courtney how to make the guy of her dreams fall head over heels for her in exchange for an easy A. But what happens when even the master starts having trouble resisting the student? Will Duncan be able to capture Courtney's heart after pushing her into the arms of another? Sorry if Duncan or Courtney seem out of character. May turn rated M in future chapters
1. The deal

_**Story I thought up based on the movie the Ugly Truth. If you haven't seen that movie then go look it up right now. The lead actor and actress personalities mirror Duncan and Courtney's personalities exactly. It was really enjoyable to watch. :) Anyway I own nothing. The plot belongs to the Ugly Truth other than the few twists I'm adding. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

**No one's P.O.V**

Our story begins with two people who thought they knew everything there was to know about love. One of them thought love was pointless and only led to heart break so it should be avoided at all costs while the other was desperate to find love and be loved by that perfect someone. Our story starts off at school with an A-Type princess at the top of her class and a bad boy who could care less about anyone and anything.

"He's so cute! Isn't he cute?" Bridgette asks her best friend Courtney excitedly as Courtney follows the teacher's every move with her eyes while writing down every important word being said. "Yes. He's very cute Bridge. You guys will look perfect together." Courtney says with a bored tone as she continues taking her notes.

Bridgette finally takes her eyes off of Geoff in order to frown at Courtney. "Courtney! Your not even looking." Bridgette complains as Courtney rolls her eyes finally looking at Bridgette for the first since class start 45 minutes ago. "I know who your talking about Bridge. You'd a crush on Geoff for the past six months. I don't have to look at him every time." Courtney says shortly before turning back towards her notes.

"I know but it'd be nice if you could at least glance at him. I mean I always look at Scott for you when you go off on your rant about how perfect he is." Bridgette says crossing her arms and letting out a disappointed huff. Scott... The boy Courtney's been obsessed with for the past four months. The boy who was so perfect for her but never looked her way.

Courtney's eyes drift over to look at Scott subtly as blush splashes over her cheeks. "Well... Yeah but... It's not like I ask you too." Courtney says as Bridgette narrows her yes at her. "You do ask every time." Bridgette says making Courtney sigh in defeat. "I know I know. Fine." Courtney sighs then glances over at Geoff who was laughing at something Duncan just said.

"Ugh... Why does he hang out with that ogre?" Courtney asks in disgust as Bridgette follows her gaze right to Duncan. "Who? Duncan? He's not that bad. You just have to get to know him." Bridgette says with a shrug while Courtney scrunches up her nose disapprovingly

"Let me guess. Geoff said that?" Courtney asks making Bridgette blush. Her face answering Courtney's question before her mouth could. "So what if he did." Bridgette says blushing up a storm while Courtney rolls her eyes. "Duncan's his best friend. Of course Geoff isn't going to tell you what an ogre he really is." Courtney says as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Now class, for this project you must work together to write me a research report on some of the greatest pieces of literature known to man by the greatest authors of all time. Scott will be paired with Dawn. Bridgette will be paired with Geoff." The teacher announces making Courtney groan. Dawn's so lucky and so is Bridgette.

Bridgette gets paired with her crush. Dawn gets paired with Scott. She hoped that she'd at least be paired with someone who isn't annoying and is willing to do their half of the paper. "Courtney will be paired with Duncan." The teacher says as he continues to go down his list.

Courtney's eyes widen. Did he just say she was paired with the ogre?! This must be some kind of sick joke!? "Alright those are all the pairs. You have until the end of next month. I want you and your partner sitting next to you in class so get up and change seats accordingly. Also they'll be no changing partners so your stuck with your partner until the project is finished so try to get along. Also this project is worth fifty percent of your final grade so if you don't want to retake this course I suggest you take it seriously." The teacher says as everyone groans obviously unhappy with their partners.

Courtney's eyes widen in horror as Bridgette and the ogre switch seats. "Hello there sexy. The names Duncan. What's your name sweetheart?" Duncan asks as Courtney glares at him. "I know who you are ogre. Don't ever call me sexy or sweetheart again. My name is Courtney and you can keep all the cheap tricks you use to get into other girls' pants to yourself you man whore." Courtney hisses out putting as much distance between her and Duncan as possible.

"Ah. So I've got a princess on my hands I see." Duncan says with a smirk as Courtney glares daggers into him. "My name is Courtney! C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y, Courtney! So don't call me anything but Courtney." Courtney says annoyed as Duncan smirk widens.

"I don't know about calling you Courtney. Princess just seems to fit you so much better." Duncan says with a smirk and a shrug "How so?" Courtney asks "Well your uptight, your sending off I'm better than everyone else vibes, and I get the feeling that your a complete control freak." Duncan explains making Courtney gasp.

"I am not a control freak! There's nothing wrong with wanting to be able to control certain things that happen in your life." Courtney huffs defensively "Mhm yeah okay. Just make sure you get our project done." Duncan says pulling out some head phones.

"Hold on. What do you mean 'make sure you get our project done'? Your going to help me." Courtney says seriously making Duncan burst out laughing. Courtney continues to serious him seriously making him finally calm down. "Oh... You were serious. Yeah I'm not helping you with shit." Duncan says calmly

"The hell you aren't! I'm not doing this by myself! You can fuck all the girls you want and walk away. But this project is something your going to take seriously." Courtney says seriously "Can you stop bringing up chicks?! Damn. At least I get them. I've never seen you with any guys Princess." Duncan says making me frown.

"I've got a guy." Courtney says before she can stop herself. "You've got a guy?" Duncan asks with a smirk "Yes." Courtney says making him roll his eyes. "Oh really? Tell me about him then." Duncan says making Courtney go silent. She looks over at Scott quickly but to her dismay Duncan noticed.

"Scott? You've got to be kidding me." Duncan laughs as Courtney blushes and frowns. "Oh shut up! He's better than you'll ever be." Courtney says defensively as Duncan continues to laugh. "Oh yeah. I'm so sure. He probably hasn't even looked in your direction before has he?" Duncan asks with a knowing smirk making Courtney go silent.

"That's what I thought. How about I make you deal princess? You do all the work for our project since I hear your so smart and I'll help you reel that guy in." Duncan says with smirk. Courtney looks at Duncan in disbelief. "Come on princess. No matter how supposedly perfect you believe Scott is. He's still guy and I'm a guy. I know how guys think and I know what guys want. Considering the fact that he probably doesn't even know you exist. What do you have to lose?" Duncan asks making Courtney bite her lip.

"And if whatever little plan you thought of doesn't work? What do I get?" Courtney asks curiously as Duncan thinks a for a moment. "If Scott doesn't fall head over heels for you then I'll tell the teacher that I didn't do any work and take an F for the project." Duncan says with a shrug. "Your kidding right?! It's worth fifty percent of our grade! Your really that confident?" Courtney asks in shock as Duncan smirks

"Yep and the clock is ticking Princess." Duncan says calmly nodding over at Dawn and Scott laughing together. Courtney bites her lip nervously her eyes shifting Duncan and the laughing pair. "Fine! You've got yourself a deal." Courtney says reaching out and shaking Duncan's hand as he smirks at her.

"Good choice. Don't worry. Scott will be your bitch in no time with my help." Duncan says with a smirk as Courtney frowns. "Scott is not a bitch! He's a man. A tall handsome strong man." Courtney sighs as Duncan rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah I get it. Now first things first. We'll need to get him to talk you." Duncan says as the lunch bell rings.

Courtney stands up and gathers her things with her. "Come with me." Duncan says as he stands up and starts pulling Courtney with him to the door. "But Bridgette and I always have lunch together." Courtney protests as Duncan rolls his eyes. "Do you want his guy or not?!" Duncan asks seriously cutting off Courtney's protests "Besides your friend seems a bit busy anyway." Duncan says making Courtney glance over and see Bridgette blushing and laughing with Geoff. "I guess your right." Courtney says no longer protesting "Of course I am. Now let's go." Duncan says pulling her outside the classroom.

* * *

**_Tsk tsk, Courtney. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make deals with the Devil? Anyway how are you like it so far? I'm sorry if Duncan or Courtney seem out of character. This is my first time ever writing about them so I'm trying my best to portray them correctly. Please tell me what you think ^-^ ~Little Miss CIT_**


	2. The talk

_**Yay! I'm so happy about this story. I'm glad someone likes it. :) I don't own anything. I barely own the plot. :P This story is inspired by the movie "The Ugly Truth" and again if your a duncney lover in other words a fan of the couple DuncanXCourtney. I really recommend watching it. Now enjoy the new chapter. ^-^**_

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

This is just great. Duncan is not only an ogre but a pushy one at that. He's pulling me off into the courtyard somewhere like I'm some rag doll. "Duncan! What the hell?! If your not going to tell me where were going at least let go of my arm." I hiss as Duncan rolls his eyes and lets go of me but continues walk through the courtyard.

I follow him finding it a bit difficult to keep up with him. "Are you always this whiny? Your never going to get a guy if all you ever do is complain. I know this might come as a shock but yelling and complaining aren't exactly a turn princess." Duncan says making me roll my eyes. "And this is where we stop." Duncan says stopping in front of a small garden of all kinds of different flowers.

"Why are we here exactly?" I ask curiously raising an eyebrow as Duncan nods his head behind me where Scott is a few feet away coming towards us. I take a deep breath and try not to blush as I stare at him for a moment before looking at Duncan again.

"Your future boyfriend loves planting flowers and food. If you ask me any man who likes garden is gay but since you like him so much and I'm sure the thought of him being gay would break your little heart. I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Your going to seem impressed by it and examine his flowers a bit. Dudes love it when a chick shows interest in what they like." Duncan says like it's most obvious thing in the world. "Here he comes. Don't screw this up." Duncan says before walking off.

I have to admit some of the things he says actually make sense. He's still an ogre though just surprising not as brain dead as I originally thought. I lean down and start smelling the flowers. They smell wonderful but I have to admit I've never really liked the idea of dirt or gardening. I do like receiving flowers though. "You like the flowers?" Scott asks making me turn around and blush a bit.

"Um yeah. How long did it take to grow them?" I ask curiously as Scott smiles and kneels near them pouring water on them gently.

"A couple of weeks. It's worth though especially if they turn out beautiful right?" Scott asks with a smile

"Yeah of course. I just wish I had some seeds. I take them home and plant. I love gardening." I say quickly wanting keep that smile on his face. I'm a lair. I'm a dirty lair. I just lied to the guy of my dreams. Ugh. I think I'm gonna be sick with shame.

"Really? I love women who can appreciate the beauty of nature. Here take this and these." Scott says suddenly giving me a small bag of sunflower seeds and a small paper. "The paper has instructions on how to make grow as tall and healthy as possible and my number on the back. Why don't you call me the next time your looking for some seeds okay um..." Scott says looking at me curiously

"Courtney." I say blushing as Scott smiles at me.

"Courtney huh? That's a beautiful name. Just call me any time your in the mood to plant something Courtney. I'll see you later." Scott says with a smile before walking away. I blush and smile as I watch him walk away.

"Well... How did it go? Good I assume from the way he was smiling at you." Duncan says with a smirk as he walks up to me.

"First allow me to say I'm very impressed and surprised that you actually know what the word assume means and are able to use it correctly. Second it went amazingly well. He gave me his number." I say with a smile as I bounce up and down on the balls of my feet.

"Your so damn funny princess. I don't how I manage to keep a straight face around you." Duncan hisses while rolling his eyes. "What's with that pouch in your hand?" Duncan asks curiously as I blush.

"Oh this? It's nothing. It just has a few sunflowers seeds in it." I say with a shrug and smile. Duncan stares at me for a second and disbelief.

"So your telling me that you actually like gardening?" Duncan asks curiously as I Shrug my shoulder.

"No actually not really. I can't stand dirt. I don't mind sitting outside and enjoying the sun on the patio or the porch but as far as digging up things and planting things you count me out." I say honestly as Duncan smirks and shakes his head. "What?" I ask annoyed by the smug look on his face.

"You lied to him. You lied to him to get his number. I can't believe I'm saying this but you've actually impressed me. I'll admit I didn't think you were all that serious at first but you lied to him. Now. I can continue helping you make Scott your bitch with confidence." Duncan says proudly as I roll my eyes in disgust.

"I didn't lie to him! I just told I liked flowers and I'd love to be able to grow them the way he does." I say nervously as Duncan laughs and shakes his head.

"It's okay Princess. You don't have to lie about lying. It's all a part of the process. If he actually liked you for you he would of said something sooner. You going to have to get use to lying to get what you want. Now give me your address." Duncan says making my eyes widen.

"My address? Why do you want to know where I live?" I ask curiously as Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Princess your project is the one our teacher assigned us. My project is to make Scott your bitch before the project is due. Which means you'll have to deal with me on the weekends too. Now give me your address." Duncan says as I groan.

Duncan hands me his phone and I put my address down in his notes. "I'll be over your house at about 3 pm tomorrow so be ready because we've got a lot to do. Also I need your number but I'll bug you about it tomorrow." Duncan says as the bell that signals the end of lunch rings.

"Well I'm headed home now. I'll see you at your house. Remember three o'clock princess." Duncan says as he walks away

"Wait a second! What do you mean your going home?! We still have another period before school is out." I gasp as Duncan rolls his eyes at me.

"I'm a bad boy remember. I don't follow the rules unless I like them. I don't feel like hanging around here anymore so I'm gone just be ready when I show at your house tomorrow princess." Duncan says seriously before hoping on his motorcycle and taking off.

I blush a bit as he rides off. For some reason I was in a bit of a daze as I watched him go. I don't know why but I was. I quickly shook it off and hurried to class not wanting to be tardy.

* * *

_**Yes! The second chapter is now complete! I hope you didn't have to wait long. I'm hoping I can update this story at least twice a week :) Anyway review and let me know what you think :D ~Little Miss CIT**_


	3. The Phone Call

**_Hey! ^-^ Yay! Updating again :) Can you tell I don't like keeping you guys waiting? :) Anyway, I don't own anything of course if I did. Gwuncan would have never happened. No offense to the Gwuncan fans out there I just don't see The appeal/chemistry when it comes to Gwen+Duncan. I'm getting off track sorry. Enjoy the new chappie ^-^_**

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

"Hmm... That's a good start." I say with a smile satisfied with the beginning of our project. Duncan and I decided last night to do our project on Romeo and Juliet. Me because I love the story and Duncan because well I like the story and it's the only piece of famous literature that he is somewhat familiar with.

Don't ask me how he got my number... Let's just say Bridgette and I are going to have a long talk before this weekend is up. I stand up and stretch deciding to take a break from typing for a moment. Especially since Duncan will be here any minute and there's no way I'll get anything done with him around annoying me.

I pull my hair up into a bun and walk up the mirror taking in my usual outfit that I always wear to school. I figured since Duncan is coming over I couldn't just walk around the house in my pjs all day and I don't want hear him criticize me about the clothes I wear On the weekends.

The doorbell rings downstairs and I quickly shuffle towards the door before it wakes up the maid or the butler. I'm not supposed to have company without mom and dad's permission when they're away and I don't think they would approve of me being anywhere near Duncan even if it is for a project and love advice.

I open the door and stare at Duncan for a moment taking in his usually punk outfit and matching piercings before stepping out of the way and letting him through. "So I finally get to see inside of the princess's castle. This is a nice place you have here." Duncan says as I rolls my eyes and close the door.

"Thanks now why did you have to come again today? What do you want me to do this time?" I ask curiously as Duncan smirks.

"Your going to call Scott and blow him off. I'm teaching you how to play hard to get today. Guys love a challenge if you just fall into his arms he'll get bored fast. I know I would." Duncan says as he walks past me and plops down on my couch.

I frown and sit next to him pulling the house phone off the hook. "I'm not going to blow him off but I'll definitely call him." I say with a smile as I start dialing the number I stayed up memorizing it last night so now I know it by heart.

"You said you'd listen to me Princess." Duncan says looking upset as I put the phone to my ear and shake my head.

"Sorry but I can't recall ever saying I'd listen to you." I say with a smirk as I listen to the phone ring.

"Your going to crash and burn if you don't listen to me." Duncan says seriously as I roll my eyes and mouth 'We'll see.' Duncan gets up and grabs another house line and puts it to his ear. I wave him away but he just glares at me. I sigh right as Scott picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Scott asks sounding a bit nervous probably because he doesn't recognize the number.

"Hey Scott. It's Courtney." I say with a smile as I stick my tongue out at Duncan who rolls his eyes.

"Um Courtney who?" Scott asks making my heart shatter and a frown take over my face. I glare at Duncan who start laughing into his hand and huff quietly.

"You know Courtney from lunch yesterday you gave me those sunflowers seeds." I say quickly as I try to ignore Duncan blocking out his face with my hand.

"Oh yeah. How are they doing? They get in the ground okay? I know it's earlier but if you plant them right they start growing a few hours after hitting the soil." Scott says sounding excited. Damn... He really does like gardening doesn't he?

"Oh yeah there fine perfect actually. You should come over and see them sometime and maybe while your here we could go get some coffee or something." I say deciding to be straight forward. Ugh I lied again. My gardener planted the stupid seeds but I still hadn't checked on them yet. I just had other things on my mind more important things.

"Um I think I'm kind of busy that day But maybe some other time." Scott laughs nervously as I frown.

"What do you mean busy that day? I didn't even give you a date y-" I started to say when Duncan snatched the phone and hung it up. My eyes widen in anger. "Duncan?! What the hell are you doing?!" I gasp as Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Saving you from yourself. He was blowing you off." Duncan says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I feel my face heat up with anger as I snatch the home up again and start to press redial.

"He was not blowing me off." I growl as Duncan snatches the phone from me again. "Princess he was blowing you off but it's okay because from now on your going to listen to me and that way he'll be arrange his schedule around yours in no time." Duncan says as I frown.

"Give me the phone." I hiss as Duncan shakes his head. "Give me the damn phone." I growl starting to lose my patience.

"Relax princess. Don't get your pink lace panties in a twist. He'll call back any second now." Duncan says calmly as I glare at him.

"How do you know t-" I started to say when suddenly the phone start ringing. I looked down and felt my heart leap out of my chest when I say Scott's number flash across the screen. "Oh my gosh! How did you do that?" I ask with a gasp.

"I didn't do that princess. You did and you'll be doing a lot more if you decide to listen to me if not I can just take my services else where." Duncan says making my eyes widen in fear.

"No, no, no. Just tell me what I have to do and I'll do it. I promise I'll listen to you from now on. Just tell me what to say." I beg before I can stop myself making Duncan smirk.

"Okay, okay. Calm down princess now answer the phone but say hey Justin and try to sound flirty." Duncan says as I nod my head not sure what saying the wrong name will do but deciding it's better than coming up with something to say on my own.

I click talk on the home phone. "Hey Justin." I giggle flirtatiously into the phone earning a thumbs up from Duncan and smirk as he picks up the other phone and starts listening again.

"Justin? Um no. It's me Scott again. From school remember. We just talked a minute ago. Whose Justin?" Scott asks sounding a bit surprised.

I cover the mouth piece of the phone. "What do I say?" I ask nervously as Duncan covers the mouth piece of his phone as well.

"Say oh just a guy I like to talk to from time to time it's nothing serious." Duncan says as I nod my head and uncover the phone.

"Oh just a guy I like to talk too from time to time. It's nothing serious." I say nonchalantly into the phone earning a nod of approval from Duncan.

"Oh... Okay then. So um I was thinking maybe I could come over and check out those flowers. How does tomorrow at 7 sound?" Scott asks sounding hopeful as I turn to Duncan.

Duncan blows out and gives me a thumbs down. He wants me to blow Scott off? But I really want him to come over but a promise is a promise. "I don't know. I think I might be busy at seven tomorrow." I say with a soft yawn earning a thumbs up from Duncan.

"Oh um then how about eight or nine maybe? Or anytime your not busy?" Scott asks curiously sounding a bit desperate. Oh my gosh! Scott is desperate! To see me! I look at Duncan who covers the mouth piece of his phone. I do the same.

"Tell him to hold on and give you time to think about it." Duncan says as I nod my head and uncover the phone.

"Hmmm... I need time to think about it. Can you hold on a second Scott?" I ask politely

"Sure Courtney. Take all the time you need." Scott says sounding hopeful as I cover the phone up again.

"What now?" I ask curiously as Duncan leans back against the couch and relaxes making himself comfortable.

"Now we wait." Duncan says as I raise an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Wait for what exactly?" I ask curiously as Duncan looks at him as if he's shocked I don't get it.

"Too see if he's really interested Princess. If he is he'll hold on for at least thirty seconds or more if he's not. He'll hang up. We're waiting to see what he'll do." Duncan says as I bite my lip and look back at the phone.

It read a minute and fifteen seconds. "What if he hangs up? What do we do?" I ask sadly as Duncan looks at me.

"We make you more resistible than you already are if he hangs up. I'm not just going to give up on you. I want my free A and I like watching girls sling around their whipped boyfriends so if I manage to make Scott your bitch it's like a double win." Duncan laughs making me roll my eyes.

"Yeah right. Like any of this crap your talking about will even work." I say rolling my eyes as Duncan raises an eyebrow.

"So far everything has worked without fail. Nothing is going to change that. Just admit that I'm good and right and your wrong." Duncan says as I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right as if I would ever admit that." I hiss out as Duncan smirks at me.

"Hey princess." Duncan calls making me glare at him.

"What?!" I snap already sick of having him in my house.

"It's been over thirty seconds." Duncan says confidently smirking at me as he points towards the time on the phone that now reads a minute and forty seconds. My eyes widen and as my face heats up in surprise.

Duncan snatches my phone out of my hand and hangs up both of our phones up. "What the hell?!" I hiss as Duncan rolls his eyes.

"Relax Princess. He'll call back in three, two, one." Duncan says right as the phone starts ringing and flashing Scott's number again making my eyes widen.

"How are you doing that?" I ask in shock as Duncan smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

"What can I say? I'm just right all the time." Duncan says as I roll my eyes and reach for the phone only to have Duncan slap my head away from it. "There will be plenty of time to talk to lover boy. Right now we've got to do something about your look. You want to make him remember you not forget and I only have one day to help you so we've got to get moving now." Duncan says pulling towards the front door and out of my house.

Do something about my look? Sometimes I wonder if getting Scott is really worth having to deal with Duncan everyday...

* * *

_**Yay! New chappie all done ^-^ I hope you guys liked it :) Review and tell me what you think :) ~Little Miss CIT**_


	4. Meeting the Ex-girlfriend

_**Hey guys! I'm back to update again :) Am I updating too much? Should I go slower? :P Anyway, please understand that I own nothing and that this is definitely Duncney story and will end with Duncney together. So if your not a DuncanxCourtney fan you might not want to read. Please enjoy the new chapter ^-^**_

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I allow Duncan to drag me all the way to the mall and into many different stores until we finally stop at a fancy looking one. Can he even afford to shop here? I look around noticing not only dresses but mens suits as well and even if he could this doesn't seem like his style.

"Don't seem so shocked princess. If your going to judge at least try to hide the fact that your judging." Duncan says as I frown a bit and look away. Damn he must think I'm such a bitch now. I sigh as a female member of the staff walks up to Duncan with a smile.

"Oh Duncan your back. I'm so glad. I was getting lonely without you." She says with a smirk. She's greeting him as if they've known each other for years... He must come here a lot now I really feel like a bitch.

"I've missed you too babe. How's life still wishing you could work somewhere else?" Duncan asks curiously but he doesn't sound as cock as usual. He actually seems to be in a bit of pain when talking to her like he just met his worse nightmare.

The girl seemed to be struggling to keep a guilty expression from taking over her face. I look at her name tag which read 'Gwen' as my eyes shift between her tension between them was so obvious and stifling. It made me uncomfortable and I'm usually really good at dealing with tension. (Inserting major plot twist here. This is where the story stop being like the movie. Warning: Gwen is going to be acting very out of character N/A)

"Of course I am. Nothing has really changed." Gwen says with an awkward shrug when the phrase 'nothing had really changed' escapes her mouth I notice Duncan noticeably stiffen next to him as if struggling to keep his composure. "So um... Whose your friend?" Gwen asks curiously raising an eyebrow at me.

For some strange reason I got the feeling she didn't like me already and she didn't even know my name yet. "This is Courtney. My princess." Duncan says confidently suddenly wrapping his arm around my waist. I blush and look up at him in shock but the painful way he tightens his grip on me tells me to shut my mouth and go along with it.

"Your princess huh?" Gwen asks an annoyed expression suddenly taking over her face. I could hear the disgust in her voice when she said the word 'princess' loud and clear. It made me flinch a bit as I swallowed not liking the uncomfortable position Duncan just shoved me into.

"That's right. She's my girlfriend but I prefer to call her princess. She's everything I could have ever wished for." Duncan says pulling me close and nuzzling my neck affectionately making my eyes widen a bit. I blush as I giggle and squirm in his arms.

What? My neck is really sensitive. Don't judge me. Gwen coughs and makes a fake gagging noise in order to regain Duncan's attention. "So why are you here again?" Gwen asks clearly annoyed and nowhere near as happy as she was before when we first walked in.

"Well I'm taking princess somewhere nice I was hoping to get her something nice to wear for it. Something that says I'm sexy but sophisticated. Yep that would fit her perfectly. You think you could help her find something like that Gwen?" Duncan asks as Gwen frowns gritting her teeth slightly before putting on a fake smile.

"Of course I can. As a matter of fact I've got the perfect outfit for her. Your both going to love it." Gwen says with a slight hiss as I cling to Duncan a bit. The way this girl is looking at me makes me want to run away. I've never felt so hated by someone I don't even know. It's incredibly uncomfortable.

I fake a cough and smile politely at her. "Thank you. It's very nice of you to be so willing to help me but um before we go see how that outfit looks on me um can I take to Dunkie for a moment?" I ask politely I see Gwen cringe at the nickname as the frown on her face widens. Duncan looks at me with a slightly raises eyebrow but quickly shrugs.

"Sure of course. Just call me when your ready. I'll be right over there." Gwen hisses as she walks away. I turn towards Duncan and punch him in the arm as I glare at him.

"What?" Duncan asks rubbing his arm as my eyes narrow at him. He can't surely be trying to act innocent after that. No way in hell. I want some answers right now!

"What the hell was that?!" I scream as Duncan quickly quiets me. I see Gwen look over in our direction with a hopefully look on her face. Is she hoping we'll fight? What the hell is going on here seriously?!

"Quiet. We can't have her thinking we're not a loving couple now can we?" Duncan asks as I glare at him but decide to listen to him.

"Why the hell are we a loving couple in the first place Duncan? What the hell is going on here?" I ask softly as Gwen frowns a bit once she notices that Duncan has calmed me down or at least that I made myself look calm and lowered my voice. She huffs in frustration and turns the opposite way and start glaring at a rack of clothes.

Serious what is that girl's problem?! "Look Princess I'm sorry. It's just you were there and your gorgeous so it just came out." Duncan says while scratching the back of his head as guilt starts to show clear as day on his face.

I sigh softly as I look into his beautiful teal eyes. Beautiful? I just meant his teal eyes. That's it. "Duncan that doesn't really answer my question. What's going on between you and that girl? I felt so much tension a minute ago I thought I was going to drown in it." I say as Duncan frowns

"Gwen is my ex girlfriend. She cheated on me with his guitar playing Elvis type named Trent. She's the only girl I ever dated that I actually cared about and she completely betrayed my trust." Duncan says looking away from me and frowning.

I frown as I look back at her. Oh... I had no idea... This must be so painful for him. I guess he forgot she works here. Otherwise he wouldn't have come here at all right? "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Is she the reason why you treat girls like play toys and get rid them after two months?" I ask curiously but Duncan remains silent refusing the answer my question.

He doesn't have to answer me though. I can see it written all over his face. This girl made Duncan lose hope in love and have a good relationship. Where both people trust each other and are faithfully. He must think every girl is out to break his heart now.

"Look princess, I just need you to act like my loving girlfriend anytime she's around for a little while since we'll be spending time together getting you prepped for Scott." Duncan begs as I bite my lip and think about it.

"Every time I see her. She has that she's sorry and she wants to give us another try. That we're meant to be. I'm sick of it. I don't trust anyone especially girls. I just want her to back off. Will you help me?" Duncan asks as I frown a bit.

"I don't know..." I mumble as Duncan grabs my hands intertwining my fingers with his own. "Come please. I just need you to act like a loving, jealous, over protective girlfriend and tell her to fuck off. I know she looks intimidating but she's all bark. She'll back down if you stand up to her." Duncan reassures me as I look at Gwen then back at him.

I sigh. "Alright I'll do it." I say calmly as Duncan smiles genuinely smiles for the first time ever I since I first met him. His smile is so beautiful. I feel my heart skip a beat as butterflies start fluttering around in my stomach.

Duncan pulls me into a loving hug. "Thank you Princess. Thank you so much." Duncan says hugging me tightly. I can't help but smile and hug him back deciding to stop worrying and enjoy the moment. "I love you so much Princess." Duncan says lovingly making my eyes widen.

My face turns a bright shade of red as I look up at him. I see his eyes dart to right where Gwen is staring directly at us. I understand why he said it immediately and answer the way any loving girlfriend would. "I love you more Dunkie." I say with a smile as Gwen breaks the hanger she was holding.

I burst out laughing. Duncan laughs as well. We smile at each other once we catch our breath. "You've got a beautiful laugh and smile princess." Duncan says with a smile. I smile back then notice that Gwen isn't looking at us. He said that for nothing. I giggle a bit at that and decide to point it out.

"Gwen's not looking at us anymore Duncan." I laugh as Duncan stares at him with serious eyes. "I know. So what?" Duncan asks as I slowly stop laughing. I blush a bit as my eyes widen. So what? So he actually meant?

Suddenly Duncan starts laughing so hard he has to hold his sides to keep from falling over. "You should have seen the look on your face." Duncan gasps out between his burst of laughter making me frown and punch.

"Your such a jackass. I'm leaving." I say rolling my eyes as I walk over to Gwen. "Hey Gwen. I'm ready to try on that outfit." I say with a smile as Gwen turn towards me and narrows her eyes at me. "Perfect. Right this way." Gwen says clearly still pissed off. I gulp slightly. Well it's now or never.

* * *

_**Sorry for how out of character Gwen was acting. She's just the only girl I could think of that would fit for this extra roll I added. I'm sorry to the Gwen fans out there but there will be some Gwen bashing in his story. I like Gwen even more so when her and Courtney are friends so believe me. It pains me not to write them as friends but for this story to flow the way I want it too. They have to be enemies. Once I like Gwen especially Gwen and Courtney friendship and you like both of those too. Then WARNING: The next chapter will be as painful read as it will be to write. Anyway enough rambling review and tell me what you think. ~Little Miss CIT**_


	5. Cat Fight

_**Update! I own nothing. Enjoy the chapter :)**_

* * *

**Duncan's P.O.V**

"You've got such a beautiful laugh and smile Princess." I say with a smile before I can stop myself. Shit! Did I just say that out loud?! I got to stop thinking that way. She's just a chick. Just another hot, smart, feisty, sassy chick no big deal.

I've seen plenty like her. _No you haven't. _Shut up! Who asked you? _Are you seriously arguing/talking to yourself right now? Try remembering that your helping this chick get the guy of her dreams. Your supposed to be getting her the guy not making her pretend your her guy.__  
_

Look I said shut up already! "Duncan, Gwen isn't looking at us anymore." Princess giggles damn her laugh is so fucking musical. I've never heard anything like it. No stop that. You knew you were attracted to her from the start. That doesn't make her special. She likes another guy and your helping him like her. That's all.

_Yeah keep telling yourself if helps you sleep better at night. _Shut the fuck up! Damn. "I know." I say calmly making Princess's face turn a light shade of pink as her eyes widen. I felt like I was going to start sweating bullets so I did what I do best when I put my foot in my mouth. I acted like it was all a joke._  
_

I start laughing making sure to hold my sides for extra affect. "You should have seen the look on your face." I laugh as Courtney's shocked expression turns into one of pure hate. She punches me as she glares daggers at me.

"Your such a jackass. I'm leaving." Courtney hisses before walking over to Gwen once she's out of sight I sigh in relief as I lean against the counter waiting to see what she'll come out wearing.

"That was too close for comfort." I breath out as I regain my composure and shake off the awkward tension I'm feeling. When your ex girlfriend meets your new girlfriend sparks always fly but I wonder if the same thing applies to fake girlfriends...

* * *

**Courtney's P.O.V**

I follow Gwen over to a rack of dresses and start looking through them with her in silence. The tension filled silence between us is choking me. I've got to say something. "So let me guess you want something pink and girly Princess." Gwen says disgust filling her tone when she says Princess.

"I would prefer it if you call me Courtney. I actually prefer the colors black or purple." I admit honestly as I look over at her to see her glaring at me. Seriously what is her problem?! I know she thinks I'm dating her ex but that doesn't give her the right to hate me without trying to get to know me first.

"I know your lying so you can just give it up." Gwen says with narrowed eyes as I raise an eyebrow in confusion. I'm amazing at acting she's not going to get me to crack that easily.

"Excuse me? Lying about what? Those are two of my favorite colors." I say calmly as Gwen frowns at me and looks through a couple of dresses then glares at me again as if she's trying to set me on fire. How can I upset her this much just by being myself? How can you hate someone you don't even know? I mean jealousy is understandable but flat out hate? Come on seriously?

"Drop the facade already. I know your not Duncan's girlfriend. How much did he pay you to fake it?" Gwen asks making my face harden into a frown. I told you I'm an amazing actress. It would take a professional to make me break character. When I got the lend in the school play as Juliet. I walked around speaking in old English for an entire three weeks until the night of the play. Half of my teachers had no idea what I was saying and my English teacher was so inspired he gave me extra credit.

"I'm all Dunkie's and he's all mine. What would make you think otherwise Gwen?" I ask innocently as she light me on fire and stabbed me at the same time with her eyes. Damn I've seen awful lot of jealous ex girlfriends before but I think Gwen takes the cake.

"I don't think, I know. He'd never go for a girl like you. He likes girls who are like him. Like me, not preppy girls who ask their teachers for extra credit." Gwen hisses as I roll my eyes. Is this girl serious? How full of herself can she been? Seriously? I can't believe she already thinks she's got me figured out just by looking at me.

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with wanting extra credit every once in while." I say defensively as Gwen rolls her eyes. "Look I know your feeling a bit insecure. He doesn't care about you anymore but you still want him too. Even though you cheated on him. I don't see why you still care. Just let it go and leave him alone." I say seriously making Gwen's eyes widen.

"He told you about Trent? But he's never told anyone." Gwen says in shock as if the very idea of him doing such a thing is impossible. I smirk as I find my leverage. It's time to take her down. She's feeling insecure shocked and it's the perfect amount to make her believe that Duncan and I are seriously a thing even though we're not and never will be.

_I don't know about that... _Shut up! Ugh anyway where was I? Oh yeah making this girl leave Duncan alone. "Of course he told me about that. I'm his girlfriend and I want to know all about his past including his relationships. He told me without too much of a fuss and I told him about mine. It's my right to know after all." I say calmly as Gwen stares at me in shock for a moment.

Soon the shock melts into angry as she steps closer to me and narrows her eyes at me. "Listen bitch. I don't know what he's told you all together or why or who you are but Duncan is mine. He's mine to play with and break as I please. So enjoy him while you have him." Gwen says seriously making my eyes widen. I narrow my eyes at her suddenly becoming incredibly upset.

For some reason her talking about breaking Duncan and playing with his heart like it was some kind of game really pissed me off. "Bring it on whore. I'm not just going to hand him over to you. I'll break your slutty ass before you can say dick. Duncan was yours but now he's _**mine **_and I will _**break** **YOU** _if I catch you anywhere near him." I hiss making Gwen's eyes widen as I look past her and see another employee.

"Excuse I'd like to get help from someone preferably someone who isn't a bitch and doesn't possibly have aids." I say calmly as Gwen's face turns red with embarrassment. Speechless, pissed, and embarrassed Gwen stomps away to the employees only staff room. I smirk as I watch the bitch stomp off in anger. "Looks like I win this round." I whisper with a smirk as the woman suddenly grabs my attention.

"Um Miss, I think this would look lovely on you." She says softly I look at the dress she's holding and smile. "That's perfect!" I exclaim happily as I grab the dress and run off to the dressing room. Scott is going to be drool over me for sure! I can't wait until Sunday!

* * *

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. Sorry the chapter is so short. Sorry there's so much Gwen bashing and cuss words. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I really love having your feedback. Oh and good news! It's spring break! Which means no more distractions from writing like homework. Hopefully I'll be able to update again today if I'm lucky but until then. Good bye ~Little Miss CIT **_


	6. It's a date!

_**Hey guys. Sorry I've been gone so long. I was buried in homework and then pulled away during Spring Break to go on a trip with this program I'm in. I had tons of fun on. Then got drowned in homework again but I'm back now. So please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Duncan's**** P.O.V**_

I knock on Courtney's door and tap my foot impatiently as I wait for her to answer. Today I'm going to give her a crash course in flirting before Scott gets here. Which should be in the next five or ten minutes and considering how desperate he sounded yesterday over the phone.

I can probably teach her something simple like sexy eyes. The kind of eyes that make a guy want to strip you naked on the spot. I hear the door knob turn as the door opens I quickly turn my attention completely towards the door ready to make a snide comment about how long she kept me waiting but the sight before me is making me speechless.

There stood Courtney in yellow sundress that compliments her skin nicely. The top of the dress wraps tighten around her not big but definitely not small breasts. Then starts to flow loose from the waist line down. Showing off her long never ending legs perfectly.

Her hair is mostly the same excluding the slight curl at the end of her shoulder length locks. As well as the bang that she know doubt brushed out over her right eye giving her face a mysterious yet inviting look. Her freckles pop out adorably on her heart shaped face.

Damn... I never realized how beautiful she really is. "Duncan?!" Courtney shouts snapping me out of my daze. Oh shit. I hope she didn't notice me checking her out... "Are you deaf? I told you to come inside five times already. Do you want to stay out here?" Courtney asks sounding annoyed and confused.

"Oh um yeah I mean no. I mean yeah I want to come in. Sorry I've just got a lot on my mind." I mumble as I shove my hands into my pockets and walk past Courtney into the house. I feel her eyes silently following my every move as she slowly closes the door behind me.

"So what do I have to learn before Scott comes over? What is so urgent that you couldn't just teach me over the phone?" Courtney asks sounding quite annoyed. Damn she must really want to be alone with this Scott guy. Oh well she'll thank me later for coming over. So she can be as annoyed as she wants to be right now.

"I'm here to give you a crash course in flirting so you know how to make Scott drool. I thought it would be a nice change of pace for you to make him drool instead of drooling all over him." I say with a smirk as Courtney narrows her eyes at me. Oh I think I hit a nerve. The princess is about to lash out.

"I do not drool over him you ogre! Besides I do know how to flirt so there's nothing for you to teach me." Courtney say confidently as I roll my eyes and smirk at her. Oh really? We'll see about that.

"You know how to flirt? Yeah right. Oh Scott come over to my place today my parents aren't home so we can study and listen to music at the same time and not have to worry about loud it is. I can even close my door and not worry about my parents getting upset!" I say mockingly making Courtney's entire face turn a bright shade of red.

"I do more than study you know. I don't have a one track mind like you. And I do not sound like that you jerk." Courtney hisses as I smirk at her. I don't know why but I always find her most attractive when she's pissed off. Maybe that's why I push her buttons any chance I get. No! Damn I got to stop thinking like that.

"Sure, sure whatever you say princess." I say with a shrug and a smirk I look over at Courtney to see her glaring daggers at me. I ignore her glares and warnings as I walk straight up to her. Her eyes widen slightly in confusion as I brush her hair out of her face. "You really are you beautiful. Scott's a very lucky guy." I whisper honestly as I gently cup her heart shaped face in my hands.

Courtney eyes widen again as blush slowly covers her cheeks. "What are you..." Courtney mumbles blush filling her face more as she stares up into my eyes. I think she's really getting lost in them at least I hope she is. Wait no I don't. Why would I care if she likes my eyes...

"I know you want Scott but can I just..." I start to ask as I lower my face to hers until our lips are only an inch apart. Her entire face is now a lovely dark shade of red as her eyes slowly start to close. "You see... That is how you flirt." I say calmly as I back away from her before I do something stupid.

I can't kiss her not without being honest. Not knowing that she's looking forward to a visit from another guy any second now. Courtney's face turns a bright shade of red as her face twists into a death glare. Wow... She's really pretty when she's pissed. "You! You! YOU!" Courtney hisses repeatedly as I chuckle.

"You seem a little tongue tied princess. Did I come on too strong?" I ask curiously as Courtney continues to glare at me and fume. Okay I think I might have really pissed her off this time. Then again she thinks I was just teasing her. I really have to control myself when I'm around her or she'll end up killing me over an impulse I had to touch or kiss her.

"Your such an asshole! Do you like playing with girls emotions?! Is everything a fucking game to you?!" Courtney roars surprising me with the cuss words. I guess the good girl act flies out the door when she gets pissed off. Interesting...

"Relax. I was just teaching you how to flirt. There's no need to get so pissed off. Your acting like you have a crush on me." I say seriously as Courtney starts taking a few deep breaths. Her body tensed up suddenly as her face turns a darker shade of red when the phrase 'a crush on me' left my lips.

"What if I did...?" Courtney asks softly as she turns towards me her eyes meeting mine as the anger fades from her face replaced by a shy expression as she looks into my eyes. I feel my eyes widen a bit but I manage to keep my expression emotionless as I stare at her beautiful face.

"What if you what? What the hell are you talking about?" I ask curiously deciding to play dumb and not get too excited too fast just in case if I heard her wrong as Courtney continues to look at me. She slowly takes a step forward towards me the shy look frozen on her face. She slowly lifts up her arms wrapping them around my neck and pulling me closer to her.

"What if I had a crush on you? It's not like girls don't throw themselves at you everyday. You can't really be that surprised." Courtney whispers as one of her arms drop from my neck. She places one hand on my chest and starts tracing gentle circles into my chest. I try desperately to keep my composure as her hands brush softly over my chest.

"Wha? I thought you liked Scott. Aren't you supposed to be smart? Why wouldn't you just tell me instead of asking me to help you get with another guy?" I ask curiously deciding worth or not to believe her based on her answer to my questions.

"Because that's what I wanted you to think. Believe it or not when it comes to crushes I'm a shy girl at first. You said yourself though I'm smart. What would make me any different then those other girls if I just walked up and told you how I felt?" Courtney asks curiously as I stare into her beautiful eyes. Well at first nothing but after all this time we've spent with each other.

Everything would make her different. She's smart, funny, sassy, uptight but in a cute way and so much more. She's the exact opposite of every girl I've ever dated or slept with and I think that's why I can't stop thinking about her... She's not forgettable like the ours. I'm still not sure if that's a good or bad thing. "Well nothing at first but after getting to know you. Everything would have made you different." I admit before I can stop myself as Courtney smiles at me.

"See nothing at first which is why I had to reel you in. Other than our partnership we never would spent time together so I wanted to make sure we would see each other often." Courtney says matter-of-factly as I stare at her in shock trying to wrap my head around what she was implying. She really is smart so I wouldn't be surprised if she did think ahead.

It's so like Courtney to think ahead when it comes down to basically everything! She's the biggest control freak I've ever met! "So what would you say Duncan? To being with a girl like me? Am I your type or do you only date girl's like Gwen?" Courtney asks softly looking up into my eyes from underneath her eyelashes shyly as she continues to trace circles into my chest.

"Princess stop..." I say shakily as she smirks at me and removes her hand before wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her body against mine making the blush that I had managed to conceal until now come rushing foward and splash over my cheeks.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Courtney asks curiously as she pulls me down towards her and closes her eyes. She leans up on her tippy toes like she going to kiss me. I take a deep breath and close my eyes as well waiting to fill her soft full lips press up against my own but they never come instead I suddenly feel her breath tickle my ear. "Sucker." Courtney giggles into my ear making me groan.

I back away as she lets go of me and smiles. I roll my eyes and frown. "Alright fine. You got me okay but never again. No teaching the master." I say firmly as Courtney smirks and sticks her tongue out at me. I roll my eyes at her childish display as the doorbell suddenly rings. Courtney's eyes widen as she looks at me. I look at her in shock for a second then quickly start looking around for a place to hide.

Courtney shoves me behind the couch and walks over to the door and smoothing out her dress before opening the door revealing Scott who looks a bit under dressed compared to Courtney in a pair of worn out jeans and a wife beater that shoves off his muscles which I can feel Courtney already drooling over. "Courtney you look... wow." Scott says sounding rather speechless.

"Oh what? This old thing? I just throw it on from time to time when I take care of the chores around the house." Courtney says tiredly with a yawn. Good she's showing a lack of interest. It'll make him chase after her for sure. "What do you think of the flowers? I know they don't look as good as your garden at school but I tried my best to take really good care of them." Courtney says as she gestures to the flowers surrounding her front yard.

Scott stares at them in awe for a second before quickly looking back at Courtney. "Yeah. They look..." Scott trails off while staring at the flowers before quickly shifting his gaze back to Courtney whose smiling softly at him. "Absolutely breathtaking." Scott whispers while looking Courtney right in the eye. Well the guy's got some balls. I'll give him that but he's nothing compared to me... Not that we're competing anyway though...

"Awe thanks. I try my best." Courtney says modestly as she lazily, but sexily at the same time, leans up against her door allowing the sun to shine down onto her mocha colored skin making her look like an angel sent straight down from heaven the small smile never leaving her face as she looks at Scott. "Well it was nice seeing you Scott. I've got to start on the dishes." Courtney says calmly as she starts to close the door.

5...4...3...2...1... "Wait!" Scott gasps putting his foot in the way of the door before Courtney could completely shut it. Courtney smirks at me before slowly opening the door and giving Scott a questioning look that screamed confusion and innocent.

"Yes Scott? Is there something else you wanted to say?" Courtney asks curiously tilting her head cutely to the side as her eyes scan innocently over Scott's face waiting to hear what he has to say.

"Yes um... Well... I was thinking maybe um... After school tomorrow if maybe we could do something? I could take you to dinner if you want." Scott says nervously as Courtney's smile widens.

"Hmm give me a second to check if I'm free on Monday." Courtney says calmly not sounding interested but not sounding uninterested at the same time. She closes the door and turns towards me. "Omg! He totally just asked me to go on a date with him! Can I say yes? Can I? Can I?!" Courtney asks excitedly while jumping up and down like a kid. I roll my eyes at the way she's reacting but find myself smiling for some reason.

"Alright I guess it's safe to say yes but he's not your bitch yet. So act casual that means no jumping up and down. None of that. No emotions and remind him that it's a school night. If he knows his time is limited he'll try to spend all of it impressing you." I say calmly as Courtney squeals happily surprisingly I don't find it annoying at all like when the girls squeal in the hallway at school.

When she does it. It's actually kind of adorable... What's wrong with me today? "Yes!" Courtney say happily before taking a deep breath and blowing it out as she pulls her hand downs over her face. She suddenly completely and totally calm as she opens the door slowly. "Yeah. It looks like I'm free but it's a school night so I need to be back before nine. I didn't earn straight As on two or three hours of sleep." Courtney say calmly while crossing her arms.

Scott smiles widely that Courtney just told him he won a million dollars. "Okay! I mean um... Awesome that's great. I won't keep you out late. I promise. I'll um... pick you up at 6:30 then?" Scott asks nervously yet excitedly as Courtney placed a finger thoughtfully on her chin.

She taps it against her chin three times while looking at the sky before deciding to respond to Scott question. "Hmmm... Yeah I think 6:30 will work just fine." Courtney finally says with a small nod as she looks at Scott. "See you then Scott." Courtney says as she starts to close the door.

"Okay! I look forward to it! See you at school tomorrow Courtney!" Scott says excitedly followed by the click of the door closing. Courtney turned towards me and squealed as soon as the door was completely closed and locked.

"He's excited! He's happy to be going on a date with me of all people! Omg! Scott likes me! He finally likes me!" Courtney squeals and giggles happily as she jumps up and down happily in front of her door. I watch her dance around for a moment amused by how childish she can become at times for a girl whose so mature.

"Yep he sure is excited and this is just the beginning Princess. Once I'm done with you. Scott's heart will skip a beat every time you breath in his direction." I say confidently as Courtney smiles and suddenly jumps on me. She knocks the air out of my lungs as we both fall over from the impact.

Courtney hugs me tightly and smiles. "Thank you Duncan. I don't know what I would do without you." Courtney whispers happily in my ear as she places her head into the crook of my neck. I would have smiled and said no problem if I weren't so busy trying to figure out when my heart skipped a beat when she told me.

* * *

_**Yes! This chapter is so done! I'm sorry for making you guys wait! I really wanted to update! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^-^ Please review ~Little Miss CIT**_


End file.
